


Dry Bowser's Tire Trouble

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom
Genre: Racing, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser was handling some tires one night, when suddenly he finds himself in a race of dastardly wicked proportions.





	

Dry Bowser was trying to move some of the tires that were blocking his pathway out of the garage, being at the gateway leading into Wario's stadium as he noticed a couple of racers chuckling. Dry Bowser ignored the racers, with all of them being the generic enemies populating the Mushroom Kingdom as he went to mind his own business. As he was getting ready to ride on his Bone Rattler ATV, one of the tires bounced down from the leaning tower of tires, heading straight towards Dry Bowser. Sighing, the bony reptile pulled out one of his dusty bones as he then smashed the tire high into the dark night sky like a baseball, placing the bone back into his bony body as he jumped onto his Bone Rattler and drove into the stadium.

"I don't know why they just leave these tires around here..." Dry Bowser grumbled to himself as he brushed back his red hair, glancing to his right to see several enemies selling sporting goods as he eventually found himself on the pathway leading to the race track within the stadium.

Lakitu watched as Dry Bowser arrived, signalling the race to start as there were several generic enemies riding different vehicles, with Wario himself also participating in the race as he laughed, bumping into Dry Bowser, which caused the reptilian to lose some of his bones. Dry Bowser proceeded to punch Wario in the face as he tried gaining control of his steering wheel, with them and the others jumping up and down the various ramps at the dirt paved stadium.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" Dry Bowser said to Wario as he then spat a purple fireball in the elf man's face,


End file.
